A New Story
by tombraider123
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over. Voldermort is dead. Now a new group of children begin their first year of Hogwarts. But just because the Dark lord is dead doesn't mean that their isn't evil in the Magical World


The year is 1999.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

That was all Connor could hear when he walked into the living room of his suburban home. The room was decorated with colorful balloons. A man wearing a black polo shirt and jeans walked over to him.

"Happy 11th birthday son" he said putting his hand on the boys shoulders.

Connor was average height for his age with fair skin and brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks dad" the boy said.

"Well come on open your present" his Dad said leading the boy over to a long box wrapped in bright green wrapping paper.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"You'll have to open it and find out" his father said.

"Go on open it up" his mother said.

His mother had brown hair like her husband and she also had brown eyes. She was wearing a white cardigan and navy track pants. Connor started to open the present and what surprised at what he saw. Inside was a broomstick. Not just any broom, it had a jet black wooden front which matched the sticks at the back that were neatly tied at the end.

"A nimbus 2001" Connor said with amazement.

"It was my old broom, I figured to would have better use for it than me" his father said with a smile.

Connor took the broom out of the box and held it next to him. It was nearly the same height as him.

"Can I go try it out?" he asked.

"No I'm sorry, not around here, too many muggles and you don't even know how to ride one anyway especially one like that" he said.

"Peter isn't their the other present as well" his mother said.

"Oh yes of course how could I forget" Peter said.

He then pulled out a envelope from his pocket and handed it to his son. Connor turned it around and saw it had the Hogwarts crest on it and it was sealed with a red stamp. Excited he open it and read the contents out loudly.

Dear Mr Williams

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find

enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later

than 31 July

Yours sincerely

Minerva Mcgonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Connor stared at the letter with a grin on his face.

"I take it by your smile that your happy" Peter said.

"Yes, yes I am" the boy said.

"Good, I'll get the letter sent away, 31st of July is soon" his mother said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

1st of September. 6am

Connor was with his father walking down the streets of London.

"We are we going?" Connor asked.

"Were going to go and buy your school supplies" Peter said showing Connor the supply list.

Connor took the list and looked at the several items.

"A cauldron, a wand, a lot of books" Connor said.

"Trust me it's a lot, don't worry luckily their is one place were we can get all that" Peter said.

"Diagon Alley?" Connor asked.

"Yes indeed" Peter said.

Connor had been to Diagon Alley several times before with his parents, mainly his father, Peter was an Auroa for the Ministry for Magic and his mother made very unique potions at her own shop in the Alley.

The two entered through a pub named The Leacky Cauldron, the pub was dimly lit and filled with people drinking. Peter didn't say a word and kept ed Connor close until they walked through a backdoor into a small bricked off area. Peter then took out his wand, 12 inches Ebony with a dragon heart string core. He tapped some of the bricks in a pattern with the tip of his wand and then put it back in his pocket. The bricks started to retreat tp the side of the wall making an arch way into the busy alleyway filled with several witches and wizards with several tall buildings and shops on both sides. What caught his eye was the giant white building at the end of the alley, Gringotts bank.

"Don't worry I got the money out already so you don't have to see those goblins" Peter whispered to Connor as they started to walk down the narrow path.

"I think we should get your wand first, if you do that I'll go collect your other supplies" Peter said.

"Okay" the boy said.

Peter left Connor with 50 gold Galleons at the entrance to Ollivanders Wand Shop. He entered the building to find that it wasn't lit very good and that another boy was already in their buying a wand. Suddenly the buy was thrown back towards Connor but only just missed him. The boy stood up next to him, he had blue eyes and scruffy blonde hair and was wearing dirty clothes aswell.

"Got a bit of a kick to it doesn't it" The boy said to Connor.

"Yea it does, are you going to Hogwarts as well?" Connor asked him.

"Yea it's my first year, names John Balfire" the boy said holding out his hand.

Connor shacked Johns hand and smiled.

"I'm Connor Williams, it's my first year as well" he said.

"Oh Mr Balfire you still need to choose your wand" Ollivander said.

"Oh right" John said and walked back up to the counter.

The shop was filled with so many shelves with wand boxes Connor would never be able to count them all.

"Ok try this, 11 inches willow with a unicorn tail hair core" Ollivander said.

John was handed the wand and held it in his hand, the wand then emitted a bright light for a second then dimmed down.

"Well that's good, it didn't blow me back this time" John said smiling.

"Yes it is good, I believe that is your wand" Ollivander said.

"Now their is the matter about payment" the wand seller said.

"Oh yea okay" John said fumbling with his pocket.

He pulled out 30 gold Galleons and handed them to the man. John turned around to Connor.

"Are you going to get yours now?" he asked.

"Yea I guess so" he said.

"Ah yes Mr William your father was here yesterday and I think I have the wand for you" the man said.

He then grabbed out a black rectangle box out from under his counter and placed it on top. He opend the box and pulled out a black wand.

"12inches, ebony, like your fathers, but with a phoenix feather core, very powerful" he said handing him the wand.

Straight away the wand lit up for a second then dimmed down again.

"Haha yes I was correct that is the right wand" Ollivander said with excitement.

"Thank you umm here's the payment" Connor said placing 30 gold Galleons on the counter.

"Thank you my boy, I hope both of you enjoy your first year at Hogwarts" the wand seller said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The two boys walked out of the shop and started walking down the alley.

"I need to go find my father, I hope I'll cya later" Connor said.

"Well if you don't I'll see you when we get to the school" John said.

"Right okay cya" Connor said and walked off waving as he left.

Connor smiled, he just made his first friend before he even got to the school.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Connor was with his father at Flourish and Blotts, a book store we students can purchase books for their school year.

"So how did the wand shopping go?" Peter asked while looking through the books trying to find the ones on the list.

"I got a 12inches Ebony with a phoenix feather core" Connor said doing the same as his father.

"Similar to mine in a way" Peter said.

"I also made a friend, John, he was a first year as well" Connor said.

"Well that's good making friends straight away, your gonna need them" Connor said still looking through the books.

"Aha here it is, One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" His said like he won something.

"I never really liked Herbology, I mainly like charms and Defense against the Dark Arts" Peter said.

Peter looked down at his watched.

"10:00, we better buy these and get you to the train soon" he said panicked.

They quickly bought all the books they needed and started to briskly walk out of the alleyway and back into the streets of London.

"We do we need to go?' Connor asked pulling his huge trunk full of his school supplies, he decided not to bring a pet this year as he didn't really like the selection he could get.

"We need to get to Kings Cross" he said, "Come on".

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The pair finally made it to Kings Cross Station.

"10:35, okay come on, Platform 9 and three quarters" he said still walking with a pace.

"9 and three quarters?" Connor asked trying to keep up with his father.

"You'll see just follow me" he said.

He did follow him and they stopped at a brick pillar with two circular sighs on each side, one marked 9 and the marked 10.

"Now for this you have to run straight at the pillar" Peter said.

"I'll hit the pillar" Connor said confused.

"No you wont, don't worry trust me" Peter said.

Connor decided to trust his father and started to push the trolly with his trunk on it towards the pillar. He braced for the impact of hitting the pillar but it never came, instead he opened his eyes and saw that he had transported to a different train station, one with a large red and black steam train with several matching caravans attached to it. Connor looked at the pillar he just came through and saw a sign with the Hogwarts crest on it along with 9 and three quarters. His father then came through as well and smiled at his son.

"Not so bad is it" Peter said.

Connor smiled at this then looked to the train.

"Come on lets get you on the train" Peter said.

Connor was about to hop on the train when his father stopped him.

"Now don't start any fights, do the best you can, I'll miss you ,me and your mother both" Peter said.

Peter then hugged his son despite the embarrassment it might cause him.

"Good luck" were the last words he said before Connor got on the train.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Connor pulled along his large brown trunk until he found a empty cabin on one of the caravans. He walked in, and with many struggles placed his trunk in the above head holders and then sat down on the seats.

Not long after a familiar face opened the cabin door.

"I said I would see you later" John said smiling at seeing his friend.

John walked over at sat on the seat opposite to Connor.

"So, you nervous about all this?' John asked.

"Well a little, Dad got me ready for this" he said.

"Yea I'm pretty nervous about it too" John said then looked out the window to see the train start to move.

"Here we go" John said.

Connor looked out the window too and watched as all the other students parents wave and then the station wall. Connor was on his way to his first year of Hogwarts.


End file.
